Ratchet & Clank Frontier: Gates of Unknown Lands HIATUS
by Miss Storyholic
Summary: FULL STORY SUMMARY INSIDE! Stella never imagine this will happen her. She never imagine her little brother's invention to contact aliens would work or evil aliens would kidnapped him and throw her into endless space. After being saved by Ratchet and Cl


**Title**: Ratchet & Clank Frontier: Gates of Unknown Lands

**Rating**: T

**Game**: Ratchet & Clank series

**Pairing:** None

**Genre:** Action/ Adventure/ Drama/ Comedy

**Summary**: Stella never imagine this will happen her. She never imagine her little brother's invention to contact aliens would work or evil aliens would kidnapped him and throw her into endless space. After being saved by Ratchet and Clank, they all go search for her brother and the reasons why he was taken.

**Warning**: Violence, Language, Spoilers from the game series

**Author Note**: Welcome to Ratchet & Clank Frontier: Gates to Unknown Lands. Where in this fic will bring Ratchet and Clank into another adventure with a new friend and ally. This was in mind for a while as I wonder what will happen if a human was brought into Ratchet and Clank universe (and no I don't mean being suck into the game.) There another reason what inspired me to write this fic. But you have to figure that out.

I love this game series and its fun to play and yes I know I should be working on Bittersweet Harmony. In fact, I just finished the chapter and now proof-reading/editing it. So enjoy my first Ratchet and Clank Fic.

Nuntiare = Messege

-###################################################-

**Prologue:**** Nuntiare part 1**

In a remote area that was near a town, sounds of machines turning and metal hitting metal came out loudly from what seem to be discard barn. Inside the barn was actually a homemade lab. It was filled with machines that look like it was made by someone's own hands instead of buying it with money. The strangest machine of them all was in the center of the laboratory. The machine was made up of silver scrap metals and some bended up black pieces. Under it was some sort of domestic engine where a boy of the age of fourteen was working on.

After what seem like hours, he slid out from under the device. His pale white skin was covered with black and grey grease as well as his unruly sand blonde hair. "Finished" he muttered to himself as he look at the machine he had just created. The white full moon shine through the large opening that was in the roof showing that it wasn't just a simple machine but it was a real rocket.

The boy immediately went to one of the big homemade computers and began to type in manic speed. "Shield 100%. Rocket fuel 100%. All systems' ready 100%." He gave the rocket one last look before he look at the computer screen. "Everything is ready for Operation: Coelum. Lift off in 5, 4, …" The sounds of the engines of the rocket began to start. "3…" The engines began to showed black smoke and red flames. "2, 1!" He then press a big red button. "Blast off. Coelum!" That what the rocket did, it quickly went through the air and into the night, covering the laboratory with its black smoke that it created. The boy cough loudly through the black cloud. "Note to…to yourself for future rocket projects, launch…rocket outside" he said as he cough.

When the smoke clear from the lab, the teen followed the rocket on the screen. "Coelum is reaching the atmosphere." He tried to plugged up his excitement. There was a 45% that this will not work and he would have to go back to the drawing broad. _AGAIN._ The rocket miraculously passed the Troposphere and the Stratosphere with ease but began to have trouble in the mesosphere. "Dammit. Shield is going down fast." It reached the thermosphere. The boy was now biting his thumb. He was getting anxious. The rocket's shield was now in 45%. Now 40%. Now 33%. "C'mon baby. Daddy needs some good results." Now the rocket was in the exosphere. "C'mon." The shield was now 15%. "You're almost there." Soon silence walk into the room. Nothing at all made no sounds in or outside the barn. The boy just stared in shock when he look into the screen that said in blue capitalized letters 'SUCCESS'. Remarkably at 7% of what was left from the shield and what was left of the rocket fuel, the rocket made it

He finally did it.

He actually send a rocket to outer space. Soon a big boyish grin reached his face. "Yes! Yes! I did it!" He brought his arms into the air. "I finally brought a rocket into space and those idiots said I couldn't do it." He began to type again but this time he jolted a wire into his laptop to the big computer. "Stage one in Operation: Coelum is complete. Now I'll just upload the program to my laptop and monitor the process of Coelum."

When he was done, he unconnected the wire and put the laptop into his bag. Quietly he left the barn in a jovial attitude and pride. He look into the night skies. It was filled with so many stars tonight. He put his hand up to the sky and squeezed it into a fist. "Soon. I'll make my wish come true. I'll take you into the stars with me, Stella."

So he left his lab and went home. His thoughts on the future process of Operation: Coelum.

-##########################################################-

In unknown area in space, a giant spaceship was floating through the galaxy.

Inside the ship was the alien captain stirring his drink with his finger. He looked at the endless stars with boredom. A beeping sound was heard in the bottom of him where three of his soldiers were monitoring the ship. "Sir. We have detected something in the region. It appears to be a rocket of some sort." He look at the scene to see what the rocket look like. It was a beat-up rocket that was missing strangely the upper half but it still seems to be moving on its own. He sigh. "Ignore it. It's just a piece of trash."

"Wait, Sir. It appears we're getting something."

The main screen suddenly flicker and something came on it. It appears to be a message. As the alien captain watched this, a sinister smirk stretched his face. "Private, get coordinates where this come. I think Master will like to meet this young man." A devious laugh was heard after that.

_**TBC…**_

-############################################################-

**Author's Note**: What you guys think? Yes, I know Ratchet and Clank were not in this chapter? None of the main characters were. Do not worry, fellow readers. they will be in the next chapter.

So comment and alert until next time.


End file.
